Capullo de Rosa
by mcr77
Summary: Colección Veinte Flores: "-así que por una noche soy solo un hombre –susurró el caballero de Atenea… -…señor Albafica, esta vez… esta vez no dejaré que se aleje de mí –... No comprendía del todo lo que le estaba insinuando el señor Albafica, pero parecía indicar que estaba aceptando sus sentimientos..." AlbaficaxAgasha Lost Canvas
1. Capullo de Rosa

Ah… hola, XD mi estimado lector, el siguiente es un fic que pertenece a la serie "Veinte Flores" es una historia Post-Lost Canvas y como protagonistas tengo a Albafica y Agasha, un par de personajes más y un par de OC.

Advertencia: puede contener escenas no aptas para público sensible, escenas algo sugestivas y amm locuras cursis de la autora, así que advertido…

Sobra decir que no son mis personajes… xD xq si lo fueran… estarían en manga y no aquí jajaj…

* * *

 _Encontré una sonrisa que ilumina más que el sol y que me baña el alma…_

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Capullo de Rosa**

-Solo por esta noche –susurró una voz dulce

Con pesadez sus párpados se abrieron para contemplar una tenue luz frente a él, fue andando despacio hacia esa voz que le convocaba, no sabía por qué se sentía tan atraído al llamado pero se dejó llevar con pasos ligeros y veloces, lentamente un sendero se dibujó bajo sus pies hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña y humilde casa en el medio del campo, movió la puerta y encontró una mesa cubierta de alargados pétalos naranjas, sobre ella había varias veladoras y un par de platillos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel ramo de flores, blancas y rojas.

-por favor, permítanme ver una vez más al señor Albafica –rezó la misma voz a sus espaldas

Con lentitud volteó su mirada para encontrarse con una figura femenina de rostro dulce e inocente, con unos cándidos ojos verdes y cuyos delicados y rosados labios imploraban con fervor por él

-¿Agasha? –interrogó inseguro de escuchar su propia voz

-¿Señor Albafica? –murmuró sin voz alzando la mirada y encontrándose con una figura translúcida de aquel que alguna vez fue el caballero dorado de Piscis

-¿dónde? ¿qué? –preguntó el peliazul cuando repentinamente a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de esos pétalos cayendo a su alrededor, ese aroma dulzón a rosas y los sollozos de aquella niña

-¡Señor Albafica! –inesperadamente sintió como es que unos delgados brazos le apresaban por la cintura

La calidez del contacto le dejó petrificado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había abrazado, se sentía tan bien, pero su mente que aún no lograba comprender lo que sucedía le hizo separarse de la persona que le proporcionaba aquella caricia.

-¡No te me acerques! –exclamó desesperado

-¡¿Qué sucede Agasha?! –preguntó un joven muchacho desde la entrada

-El Señor Albafica está aquí Pefko, de verdad está aquí –sonrió la joven de ojos verdes

El antiguo caballero de Piscis, reconoció el nombre, pero al contemplar al chico que tenía enfrente su recuerdo no coincidía, Pefko debería tener unos 14 años y no 20 como los que aparentaba ese joven.

-Tienes razón Agasha, ciertamente es el Señor Albafica –sonrió al tiempo que un par de lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿En dónde estoy? –inquirió desconfiado el peliceleste

-Señor Albafica –trató de aproximarse a él ese muchacho que se hacía llamar Pefko

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! –gritó antes de salir corriendo de la casa

0x0x0x0

Corrió durante un tiempo, no supo exactamente cuánto, se detuvo justo al llegar a la orilla de un riachuelo, con cautela se arrodilló frente al causal de agua y bajo la luz de la luna contempló su reflejo, ese afilado rostro de piel blanquecina, esa larga y sedosa caballera celeste, incluso el coqueto lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Soy yo… en verdad soy yo –murmuró incrédulo, llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas solo para descubrir que su tersa piel no tenía rastro siquiera de alguna herida o rasguño -¿cómo es…? –luego rebuscó en su cuerpo nada, absolutamente nada, ni una cicatriz, como si su cuerpo fuera nuevo -por Atenea ¿qué está sucediendo? –dijo confundido cuando un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y desesperado trató de encontrar alguna marca en su rostro o cuerpo –no puedo serlo, no… todo menos eso –rogó

-No eres un espectro si es lo que deseas saber Albafica de Piscis –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Aléjate! –gritó el peliceleste y se puso de pie apresurado

-Tranquilo –dijo un chico de no más de 11 años alzando sus manos en señal de paz

Los ojos celestes de Albafica observaron curioso al chico, porque sin duda ese rostro era familiar, esa sonrisa pícara y sus orbes azules que se burlaban de él.

-Tú eres… ¿Kardia? –interrogó inseguro el caballero

Una risilla escapó de los delgados labios del joven

-Sabes Albafica, no eres el primero en llamarme de esa forma –sonrió ampliamente y se acercó un poco más develando que portaba una armadura muy peculiar pero fue el tocado de plumas coloridas lo que más le llamó la atención –es cierto que mi rostro es idéntico al de él, pero podrás notar que no somos iguales –agregó quitándose el casco develando una cabellera negra alborotada

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿por qué usas una armadura? Y sobre todo ¿por qué te pareces tanto a Kardia? –interrogó desconfiado el peliceleste

El joven dio un suspiro y se sentó a un par de pasos de Albafica

-Mi nombre es Ixca, mi armadura pertenece al "Colibrí Zurdo" y en cuanto al por qué me parezco al Caballero Dorado de Escorpión, digamos que es natural que me parezca a él –sonrió burlón el chico

Los ojos celestes de Albafica deseaban ahorcar a ese mocoso, se estaba mofando de él era más que evidente, su enojo fue tal que el chico se puso de pie con una expresión más seria.

-Caballero de Piscis Albafica, la razón por la cual estás tú aquí, en el mundo de los vivos, es porque esa doncella de nombre Agasha rogó a nuestros Dioses para recuperar tu alma por lo menos una noche –explicó cruzando sus brazos

-¿qué dices? –preguntó incrédulo Albafica

-Lo que has escuchado, uno de nuestros Dioses recuperó tu alma del Inframundo de Hades y la trajo una vez más al mundo de los vivos, solo por esta noche e incluso como habrás notado, tienes un cuerpo físico –

-¿Un cuerpo? –repitió el caballero dorado

Ixca se apresuró al lanzarle una de sus plumas y rasguñar levemente uno de los brazos de Albafica.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿o es que acaso quieres morir? Mi sangre es uno de los venenos más mortales de este mundo –gritó nervioso el representante de Piscis cubriendo el rasguño

-Te han concedido un cuerpo, más no he dicho que hayas resucitado tu antiguo cuerpo –aclaró

Albafica dudó de esas palabras y para comprobarlo pasó su dedo por la pequeña herida y luego lo llevó hasta su nariz, pero en lugar de oler ese aroma dulzón a rosas descubrió un olor metálico y ferroso, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Quieres decir que mi sangre ya no es venenosa? –inquirió desconfiado

-Así es, tienes tu cosmos, pero tu sangre no lleva ni una pizca de veneno, aunque por esa expresión tuya me dice que no me crees en lo absoluto así que tendré que darte una prueba –anunció con cierto desagrado el pelinegro y en un movimiento ágil atrapó una pequeña liebre –lo siento amiguito, pero tú me ayudarás a demostrarle a ese incrédulo que lo que digo es verdad –susurró antes de lanzarle nuevamente una pluma metálica

-¡Ah! –se quejó Albafica al sentir un nuevo rasguño, esta vez en su mejilla

Misteriosamente Ixca había recuperado la pluma y luego la enterró en una de las patitas de la liebre quien dio un chillido pero no sucedió nada más.

-¿Lo ves? Si fuera tu sangre envenenada esta liebre… -

-habría muerto al instante –comentó el peliceleste sin aliento

-así es, ahora otra cosa, disfruta de tu cuerpo y de poder acercarte a las personas que te aman –aconsejó con seriedad Ixca

Albafica no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada

-Porque este cuerpo solo durará hasta el amanecer, así que no lo desaproveches –le dio un guiñó y después se dio media vuelta aún con la liebre en sus manos -¡Ah! Y Para que lo sepas el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio Kardia, es mi padre –sonrió travieso antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad

Por unos instantes Albafica trató de procesar la información

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendido –eso… no es posible… si Kardia fuera el padre de ese chico… -la sola idea hizo que su blanquecino rostro se coloreara de rojo

-¡Señor Albafica! –gritó una voz suave cerca de ahí

-así que por una noche soy solo un hombre –susurró el caballero de Atenea mirando su rostro en riachuelo

-Aquí estaba señor Albafica –le llamó a sus espaldas aquella muchacha de cabellera castaña

-Jovencita, ¿quién eres tú? –inquirió el caballero poniéndose de pie con su característica actitud fría

-Señor Albafica, soy yo, Agasha, la niña… que llevaba las flores al Patriarca –explicó con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Agasha? No mientas jovencita, la Agasha que conozco no pasa de los 14 años y tú eres evidentemente mayor de esa edad –acotó el ojiazul

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica

-Señor Albafica, parece que para usted solo han pasado un par de días, pero para nosotros, para… los que estamos aquí han pasado ya 6 años desde que usted… protegió mi villa –explicó con voz entrecortada

-¿6 años dices? –

-Exactamente, es cierto que en aquel entonces yo tenía tan solo 13 años, pero como habrá notado he crecido, a diferencia de usted señor Albafica, mi tiempo no se detuvo –respondió la chica ojiverde con un deje de tristeza

El caballero sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, tenía sentido, después de todo estaba muerto.

-Agasha –murmuró con una voz más suave -¿por qué me has traído de vuelta? ¿qué es lo que deseas de mí? –

-señor Albafica… -la joven se mordió los labios –yo… yo lo amo –confesó con ese inocente rostro cubierto de rubor

El antiguo caballero de Piscis perdió el aliento al escuchar sus palabras

-¿Y por qué dices que me amas? Es que acaso te atrae mi apariencia como a todos los demás, si es así debes de saber que… –dijo con frialdad

-¡Se equivoca señor Albafica! –Interrumpió la castaña desesperada –no fue su apariencia, ni su armadura lo que me hizo enamorarme de usted, fue su amabilidad, su determinación, su fuerza y su decisión, eso es lo que me enamoró de usted –explicó completamente avergonzada

Albafica se quedó sin habla solo pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y como era que su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Por eso señor Albafica, esta vez… esta vez no dejaré que se aleje de mí –agregó la chica mirándolo con una determinación que le dio escalofríos

Todo sucedió tan rápido para el antiguo caballero dorado que no supo cómo fue que Agasha se lanzó a sus brazos y luego terminaron ambos dentro del riachuelo.

-Está fría –se quejó el peliceleste

Al tiempo que la castaña se apegaba aún más a él temblando ligeramente

-Agasha –susurró con voz queda al sentir el suave cuerpo contra el suyo

-Señor Albafica –respondió ella acercando su rostro al de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

El sentir su aliento tan cerca hizo que el corazón de Albafica se acelerara de una forma extraña, nunca antes había tenido a alguien tan cerca y esos inocentes labios rosados estaban entreabiertos como invitándolo a saborearlos, el caballero no lo pensó cuando sintió esa suavidad en su boca y sus manos se movieron por sí mismas atrayendo aún más ese delicado cuerpo al suyo. Con lentitud se terminó ese dulce beso y luego le dedicó una mirada a ese inocente rostro, cómo había sido tan estúpido para no reconocerla, si sus ojos eran idénticos, si aún poseía esa candidez en su carita de niña, aún si sus rasgos parecían haber madurado.

-Señor Albafica –suspiró temerosa ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello

Entretanto él miró como la piel cubierta por aquel vestido blanco comenzaba a transparentarse y un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente…

Aquella ocasión en la que él le había entregado su capa para resguardarse de esa sorpresiva lluvia, mentiría si dijera que había sido la primera vez en la que había visto a Agasha, porque él la había conocido justo en ese mismo riachuelo, durante una calurosa tarde de verano, la memoria hizo que su rostro níveo se coloreara de carmesí, porque ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la misma forma que aquel día

-Agasha –llamó con voz profunda antes de ponerse de pie con la ojiverde en sus brazos

Un gritito escapó de los labios de Agasha quien instintivamente se aferró al cuello del ex caballero de Piscis.

-¿Hacia dónde está tu casa? –preguntó saliendo del riachuelo

-Por allá –señaló un sendero

Sin decir mayor palabra Albafica comenzó su andar a pasos largos y presurosos, ni la humedad de su ropa ni el viento frío podía tranquilizar ese ardor en su cuerpo, era como si su sangre hirviera por la urgencia de estar a solas en aquella cabaña con la pequeña fémina que llevaba en sus brazos, por Atenea que solo se había sentido así cuando tenía 11 años, después de que accidentalmente había visto a una de las amazonas asearse luego de un entrenamiento, descubrió cómo es que el cuerpo de una mujer era diferente al de un hombre y el asunto lo había guardado para sí mismo pues sabía que era una falta muy grande espiar a los caballeros femeninos. Pero la cuestión no había terminado ahí pues durante un par de noches se imaginó acercándose a una mujer, tocando ese curvilíneo y suave cuerpo, descubriendo por la mañana que tanto su cuerpo como sus sábanas estaban húmedas y pegajosas, la primera vez el joven se apresuró a cambiar las cubiertas de su lecho y a darse un baño sin explicarle la prisa a su maestro Rugonis, quien no le interrogó por el hecho hasta que después de un par de días más cuando considero que su comportamiento era extraño.

 _Flash Back_

Un jovencito se encontraba recostado en la cama removiéndose entre las sábanas a su lado se encontraba un hombre de larga cabellera castaña rojiza.

-Albafica –dijo su maestro al verlo despertar agitado

-Maestro Rugonis –se sentó de golpe tratando de ocultar lo que le atormentaba

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede alumno mío? –interrogó el caballero dorado sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Nada –se apresuró a contestar y desvió su mirada el niño

-Albafica –le llamó por su nombre antes de hacerlo que le mirara a los ojos descubriendo que ese lindo rostro llevaba un visible sonrojo -¿qué es lo que te sucede? Desde hace varios días que estás raro, ¿te sientes enfermo o algo así? –

-No me sucede nada –respondió con una voz temblorosa porque era demasiado vergonzoso explicar lo que acontecía, especialmente porque ni él mismo entendía el por qué

-No me mientas Albafica –dijo el caballero dorado y notó que el chico trataba de ocultar la parte baja de su cuerpo –déjame ver –insistió Rugonis removiendo las sábanas

-¡No! –rogó el peliceleste con su rostro aún más rojo tratando de ocultar lo evidente

-Con que esto era –suspiró con cierto alivio el hombre

Albafica entretanto se cubrió el rostro, era tan vergonzoso que su maestro se diera cuenta, seguramente lo regañaría

-¿Desde hace cuánto te pasa Albafica? –interrogó Rugonis

-Un par de días… -contestó en un murmullo descubriendo su cara

-Y tienes una idea de ¿qué es lo que te lo provoca? –

Albafica movió la boca sin producir palabra alguna y luego miró el rostro de su maestro quien esperaba con paciencia su respuesta.

-Comenzó después de que accidentalmente viera a una de las amazonas asearse –explicó muriendo de pena porque conocía las reglas

-Entiendo –comentó el caballero de Piscis –¿viste el rostro de esa amazona? O ¿ella te vio? –

-No, no pude distinguir su cara y ella tampoco se percató de mi presencia –confesó cerrando los ojos

-Con que así es… -dijo Rugonis y sorpresivamente llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de su discípulo y acaricio sus cabellos celestes –Albafica mírame a los ojos –le pidió

El niño de hermoso rostro le miró con un par de lágrimas formándose en sus orbes celestes y su blanquecina piel espolvoreada de rubor.

-No tienes por qué estar así Albafica, lo que te ha sucedido es normal –dijo con voz paternal Rugonis –tu cuerpo está dejando de ser el de un niño y tu reacción es completamente natural, así que despreocúpate –acarició su mejilla con suavidad

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ese había sido la primera vez en la que descubriera lo que podía sucederle a un hombre al contemplar el cuerpo de una mujer.

-¿Señor Albafica? –le sacó de sus recuerdos esa delicada vocecilla

-¿Qué sucede Agasha? –

-Nada, es solo que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos –respondió con timidez y acomodó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del caballero

-Ya veo –comentó al acercarse a la casita rodeada de huertos y pequeños sembradíos –Agasha, ¿por qué ahora vives aquí?, en medio de la nada, ¿acaso sucedió algo con la villa de Rodorio? –

-¡Ah!… no, no ha sucedido nada en Rodorio, es solo que desde que mi padre murió, Pefko me invitó a vivir aquí para ayudarle a preparar sus remedios y curaciones, ahora soy algo parecido a una curandera –explicó alegre

-Lamento lo de tu padre –respondió en automático Albafica -¿cómo es que tú y Pefko se conocieron? –

-Fue una tarde cuando fui a dejarle flores al Patriarca Shion, coincidimos accidentalmente –explicó Agasha con un suspiro –de hecho fue gracias a usted que comenzamos a conversar –agregó

-¿Gracias a mí? –inquirió Albafica

-Usted fue en inicio nuestro principal tema de conversación –confesó con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Y ya he dejado de serlo? –interrogó con un poco de molestia que no supo de dónde provenía

-Discúlpeme señor Albafica, nunca fue nuestra intención hablar a sus espaldas, nosotros… nosotr… -sin embargo Agasha no pudo continuar con sus disculpas cuando el peliceleste la acalló con un beso

El antiguo caballero de Piscis se sorprendió de su comportamiento, pero no sabía el por qué escuchar a Agasha hablar de Pefko le ponía de mal humor, especialmente porque como ella lo había explicado, ambos habían sido personas estimadas en su vida, incluso si no hubiera podido hacer mucho por ellos.

-Señor Albafica –murmuró embelesada la ojiverde y solo se apegó más a él, extrañando de cierta forma ese aroma dulzón a rosas que alguna vez lo había caracterizado, pero Ixca se lo había explicado, aún con su alma de regreso el cuerpo que tendría el señor Albafica ya no poseería esa sangre envenenada y por consiguiente ese aroma dulce.

Entraron a la pequeña cabaña para descubrir que el joven Pefko no había regresado aún, con delicadeza Albafica dejó en el suelo a la joven Agasha.

-Está empapado señor Albafica, venga y cámbiese aquí –dijo la pelicastaña tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su dormitorio

Albafica sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando ella lo tomó de la mano, su corazón se aceleraba al notar que ese vestido ya era completamente transparente y justo sobre su caja torácica se dibujaban un par de protuberancias que le indicaban que tenía frío. Por Atenea, que su cuerpo empezaba a arder nuevamente, como pudo aseguró la puerta del dormitorio y atrapó por la espalda a la jovencita, quien solo dio un saltito del susto.

-¿Sucede algo malo Señor Albafica? –le interrogó con una voz nerviosa

Un gemido gutural escapó de los labios del antiguo caballero antes de que atacara ese blanquecino cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se apresuraban a desatar el cinto de su vestido y luego recorrerla por completo aún sobre esa húmeda tela.

-¡Ah! Señor Albafica –suspiró sin aliento de una forma que solo incitó al peliceleste a continuar con esa tortura

-¿Te molesta Agasha? –le susurró

-No –respondió con voz entrecortada y acarició el cabello de Albafica

El peliceleste sonrió levemente antes de separarse de la joven quien confundida dio media vuelta y se encontró con la imagen del caballero deshaciéndose de su camisa.

-¡Señor Albafica! Discúlpeme –exclamó escandalizada y cubrió su rostro con sus manos

Una risilla se escapó de los labios del caballero quien separó las manos de Agasha y luego las llevó hasta sus pectorales.

-Este es mi corazón –dijo cuando esas delicadas manos estaban sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo

Agasha se sonrojó al sentir ese palpitar, no comprendía del todo lo que le estaba insinuando el señor Albafica, pero parecía indicar que estaba aceptando sus sentimientos.

-Señor Albafica –sonrió emocionada y esta vez fue ella quien sostuvo sus manos y las llevó a su pecho de igual forma para que el peliceleste sintiera su corazón desbocado

Albafica se quedó sin aliento al sentir esa suavidad bajo sus palmas además del palpitar acelerado de esa jovencita, por lo cual la atrajo a él bruscamente y la besó una vez más, profundizando esa caricia, con cierto desespero rasgó aquel vestido blanco y logró dejar desnuda a la doncella quien se separó un instante con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, mientras el santo dorado sonrió embelesado y con un suave movimiento provocó que Agasha cayera sobre el colchón, quien le miró confundida e inmediatamente trató de cubrirse.

-Aquella tarde en el riachuelo no te importó si alguien te miraba o no –dijo el caballero colocándose sobre la ojiverde

-¿eh? –murmuró la chica al tiempo que Albafica separaba sus manos para hacer que le rodeara el cuello

-No me digas que lo has olvidado, un par de semanas antes de aquella tormenta en la que te presté mi capa… -

Agasha se quedó sin aliento, el señor Albafica tenía razón…

 _Flash Back_

Limpió el sudor de su frente, por todos los Dioses hacía tanto calor, luego miró hacia todos lados no había nadie a la vista.

-A esta hora todos los chicos deben de estar en la fuente refrescándose –murmuró y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña –papá no me espera hasta dentro de un rato y ya terminé de recolectar las flores que nos hacían falta, así que creo que puedo tomarme un tiempo para refrescarme –concluyó Agasha dejando su canasta en el suelo, pronto desató el cinto de su vestido para despojarse luego de él, así como de sus sandalias y dejarlo todo sobre su canasta

Sin que lo notara a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba cierto caballero dorado durante su patrullaje en las afueras del Santuario, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una risilla y un chorro de agua

-¿quién? –interrogó alerta y se asomó por detrás de uno de los árboles más robustos entonces descubrió esa figura delicada salir del agua, por unos segundos el caballero se quedó sin habla y no fue hasta que vio como una doncella de cabellera castaña jugueteaba con el agua del arroyo

-Es tan refrescante –celebró Agasha bañando su cuerpo con el agua, luego se sentó en la orilla despreocupada contemplando su reflejo y acariciando su piel de una forma que provocaría a más de un hombre

El caballero de Piscis quedó sin aliento y sintió su cuerpo arder al contemplar esa imagen especialmente porque podía ver cada detalle de la fémina, su nívea y delicada piel cubierta por esas traviesas gotas de agua, su cabello húmedo abrigando su espalda, esa doncella parecía ser una sirena esperando atraer a un marino a causa de su belleza y sus juegos provocadores. Albafica sacudió su cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, porque si se fijaba bien, la joven de ahí era una niña, su cuerpo aún no tenía esa redondez que caracterizaba a las mujeres de su edad pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella.

-¿qué? –murmuró sorprendido al sentir que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma que conocía y que su maestro le había explicado antes

Se cubrió los ojos y tragó sonoramente, tal vez debía de alejarse de ahí, sin embargo la idea de alguien más viendo a esa chica le carcomió el alma, por lo cual Albafica decidió permanecer hasta que la joven terminara su baño.

-¡Ah! Creo que ya fue suficiente –sonrió Agasha y se puso de pie sin darse cuenta de la sugerente forma en que lo hacía

Con cautela secó un poco su cuerpo antes de colocarse el vestido y las sandalias para salir a toda prisa del lugar.

El caballero de Piscis mordió sus labios y suspiró con tranquilidad cuando por fin vio a la joven partir, con pasos lentos regresó al santuario agradecido de que su armadura le cubriera de pies a cabeza porque sería algo vergonzoso explicar lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo y quién era la responsable.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese incidente que la joven Agasha ya lo había olvidado, pero ahora viéndose descubierta por el hombre del que se había enamorado le hizo arder en vergüenza, nunca pensó que alguien le hubiera visto y mucho menos el señor Albafica, en especial porque ese día había hecho un par de cosas que nadie debía de saber.

-Ahora tienes más curvas –reconoció el representante de piscis observando con detenimiento esos montículos coronados por un par de capullos rosados

-Señor Albafica –gimió sin aliento al sentir su aliento en su pecho seguido de una mordida suave

-mmm –murmuró en respuesta y vio como era que la chica respiraba agitada por su causa

No perdió mucho tiempo en apresar el otro monte en su mano y oprimirlo con suavidad haciendo que la doncella gimiera de placer, tal vez no quisiera admitirlo pero él mismo tenía sentimientos encontrados, tenía una mezcla de pasión y aprensión, porque era la primera vez que podía tener a una chica tan cerca, Agasha no era una chica cualquiera eso ya lo sabía, era la niña de Rodorio que le había robado el corazón y que a pesar de tenerle tanto aprecio en vida no pudo más que dedicarle palabras frías y duras.

-Agasha –susurró antes de besarla

Agradeció a su maestro Rugonis por haberle dado esa "plática" y aclararle que la explicación del Patriarca al joven Caballero de Escorpión acerca de que los niños nacían en rosas y coles estaba equivocada. Con cierto nerviosismo trataba de recordar las palabras de su maestro…

 _Flash Back_

-Si bien es cierto que los bebés no nacen de las rosas y las coles como el Patriarca le ha explicado al joven Kardia, el cuerpo de una mujer puede compararse con una rosa, lo habrás notado ya Albafica que el cuerpo femenino es diferente al masculino, la razón es sencilla, los hombres llevamos la semilla de la vida y las mujeres reciben esta semilla para poder dar a luz una nueva vida. Su pecho a diferencia del nuestro es plano y rígido mientras el de ellas es redondeado y suave, por ello se debe ser cuidadoso al acariciarle, su vientre es blando y terso sin ningún músculo marcado y justo al finalizar su vientre se encuentra un pequeño capullo, esa es la "rosa" de una mujer, aquella que da vida; es por ello que debes de ser cuidadoso al "desflorar" a una doncella –le explicó el maestro Rugonis

-¿qué es una doncella? –le preguntó Albafica intrigado

-es una mujer cuya "rosa" nunca ha sido tocada por un hombre –le respondió el maestro -Sostén esta rosa Albafica –le dijo entregándole una rosa roja

-Este es un capullo –acotó el joven

-Así es, es una rosa que aún no ha florecido, de igual forma las doncellas son así, la diferencia entre las mujeres y las flores es que las plantas florecen por sí mismas y las doncellas necesitan la ayuda de un hombre para convertirse en mujeres –continuó

Albafica asintió sin comprender completamente las palabras de su maestro

-Introduce tu dedo en el medio del capullo y trata de abrirlo –

El peliceleste hizo lo que le dijo el maestro pero se dio cuenta que en su primer intento había destrozado parte de los pétalos de la rosa aún si había conseguido abrirla.

-Has aplicado demasiada fuerza sin ninguna delicadeza y la has lastimado Albafica –El chico le miró asustado -Cuando se desflora a una joven debes de hacerlo con delicadeza y suavidad, porque así como ese capullo su cuerpo se lastimará si no lo haces y lo que menos debes de desear es dañarla –y le entregó una nueva rosa

Esta vez lo hizo lentamente con suavidad, moviendo un poco su dedo y abriendo poco a poco los pétalos

-Así está mejor, debes de recordarlo siempre, porque aún cuando sientas el calor de ese capullo envolverte no debes dañar esa inocente rosa –agregó el maestro

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Respiró profundo antes de darse a la tarea de "desflorar" a la doncella que estaba bajo su cuerpo, ahora completamente desnudos se sentía más nervioso, no quería lastimarla por lo cual decidió saborear un poco esa tersa y blanquecina piel

-Señor Albafica -murmuró con voz entrecortada la pobre Agasha quien sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo hervía ante las caricias de su amado

-Agasha -le respondió con cierto embeleso y continuó con esa agradable tarea porque al escuchar a su compañera gemir le estimulaba más y hacía que cierta parte de su cuerpo se endureciera de una forma dolorosa

Con suavidad sus dedos separaron esos "pétalos" del pequeño capullo de Agasha

-¡Ah! -exclamó sin aliento la ojiverde

Una risilla traviesa escapó de los labios de Albafica y sin previo aviso le saboreó de una forma tosca mordisqueándola de vez en cuando, Agasha no podía evitar retorcerse ante una sensación de placer incomparable hasta que un escalofrío le hizo contraer todos sus músculos y le dejó agotada

-Señor Albafica -con debilidad atrapó el rostro de su pareja y le atrajo para darle un beso

-Agasha -tragó sonoramente antes de colocarse entre las piernas de la doncella

-¡Ah! –gimió la ojiverde al sentir esa fricción provocada por Albafica

-Aún puedo detenerme, entendería si no deseas convertirte en mujer -dijo el peliceleste algo avergonzado

La joven aprisionó sus caderas con sus piernas y negó con la cabeza

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser solo suya Señor Albafica –

El antiguo caballero ahogó un suspiro, jamás pensó en su vida que alguna persona le pudiera querer de la forma en que Agasha lo hacía, sin más hizo como su maestro le había enseñado, poco a poco fue separando esos "pétalos" al tiempo que se internaba lentamente en el cuerpo de Agasha, quien trataba de mantenerse quieta. Por los dioses que era tan angosto ese capullo, poco a poco sentía como aquello que le impedía la entrada se desgarraba a la vez que la tibieza de Agasha le envolvía y comprendió esas palabras, la sensación era demasiado apasionante, su cuerpo le pedía embestirla de una forma salvaje, pero su cabeza le decía que debía contenerse.

-Agasha -miro a la joven debajo de él y descubrió que en su rostro llevaba una mueca de dolor –¡perdóname! ¿Te he lastimado? –dijo alarmado

-No importa Señor Albafica, mi dolor no se compara al que usted sufrió en soledad todos esos años, así que por favor no se contenga y disfrute de todo el placer que mi cuerpo le pueda brindar –respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce a pesar del dolor que sentía

Albafica perdió el aliento al escuchar semejantes palabras de Agasha y se apresuró a besarla

-Tu placer es mi placer –murmuró embistiéndola rítmicamente

-¡Ah! –gimió Agasha y se aferró a la espalda del varón

Albafica apretó su mandíbula tratando de no gemir por ese adorable placer que sentía, Agasha entretanto jugueteaba con la cabellera del hermoso muchacho y de vez en cuando le robaba besos. Continuaron durante un tiempo cuando el peliazul notó que cuando tocaba cierto lugar de su amante ella arqueaba la espalda, así que con una sonrisa maliciosa se apresuró a repetir la acción logrando que la pobre muchacha se quedara sin aliento y que su vientre se contrajera de tal forma que él mismo comenzara a sentir una presión increíble.

-Señor Albafica, ya no puedo más… -rogó la joven arqueando su espalda

-Agasha –apretó la mandíbula –yo tampoco –confesó el antiguo caballero antes de apresurar su ritmo para llevarlos a ambos hasta el éxtasis

Agasha sintió como una calidez invadía su cuerpo al tiempo que ella misma relajaba esa presión que se había acumulado en su vientre. Albafica se separó lentamente de su mujer y se recostó a su lado, cerrando los ojos, había plantado su semilla en la rosa de Agasha, era como su maestro le había explicado.

-Lo amo Señor Albafica –aseguró la joven abrazándose al pecho del antiguo caballero

-yo… -el peliceleste sintió su voz temblar

-no hace falta que me ame señor Albafica, siempre he sido consciente de que usted... –trataba de decir Agasha sin embargo el ex santo de Atenea le acalló con un beso

-Agasha yo jamás sentí esto, y no puedo ponerlo en palabras pero te agradezco el permanecer a mi lado -susurró con timidez

La joven ojiverde sonrió al tiempo que un par de lágrimas de felicidad se formaban en sus orbes y luego ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

0x0x0x0

Albafica se ajustó la camisa y luego le dedicó una mirada a Agasha quien estaba recostada cubierta solo por una sábana

-Señor Albafica –le llamó con voz lánguida

-¿Dime pequeña? –sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo amo -dijo abrazándose a él y dejando en evidencia su desnudez

-Agasha, creo que deberías de vestirte o de lo contrario esta vez hare que la única palabra que digas sea mi nombre -susurró con malicia el hermoso muchacho

-¡ah! -se sonrojó la chica ante esa nueva faceta del Señor Albafica -está bien-obedeció con un hilo de voz y tomó su vestido pero notó que estaba inservible

Al darse cuenta el ex caballero dorado palideció un poco

-Perdóname, creo que fui demasiado brusco, pero no podía controlarme –se excusó

-No se preocupe Señor Albafica, es solo un vestido y no puede compararse a la felicidad que me ha dado –aseguró la joven poniéndose de pie y buscando otra prenda que usar esa noche

-Agasha... –tragó sonoramente el antiguo caballero y le dio la espalda porque sin quererlo la joven había adoptado una pose demasiado sugestiva -te esperaré afuera -salió el muchacho

Albafica suspiró al cerrar la puerta, luego se encontró con cierto chico en el marco de la entrada

-Señor Albafica -murmuró algo incómodo el joven -acabo de llegar –aseveró

Mientras el ex santo solo asentía tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-¿tú eres Pefko verdad? –afirmó

-El mismo señor Albafica –sonrió cándidamente

-Has crecido bastante –dijo el peliceleste acercándose a Pefko

-¿De verdad lo cree? –comentó ilusionado el joven de pecas

Albafica colocó una mano en la cabeza de Pefko y luego lo acercó a su cuerpo demostrando que rebasaba su hombro

-Creo que en un par de años más tendrás mi estatura –dijo orgulloso el antiguo caballero mientras el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera –Dime Pefko, en estos años ¿qué es lo que has hecho? –

-¡Eh! Pues… estuve estudiando en la Isla de los Curanderos, hasta que el Señor Patriarca Shion me mandó llamar, necesitaba alguien que le ayudara en el pueblo de Rodorio y acepté sin dudar, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarme con la noticia que usted… -explicó

-Lo siento Pefko, pero era mi deber –suspiró Albafica con una sonrisa triste

-Realmente lo extrañé Señor Albafica –dijo el chico atreviéndose a abrazarlo

Sorprendido el caballero le devolvió el abrazo, porque sabía que tenían tantas cosas en común, no quería admitirlo pero el pequeño Pefko, que ahora no era tan pequeño, representaba a un hermano menor.

-Lo siento –se disculpó nuevamente –Y dime ¿cómo fue que Agasha y tú terminaron viviendo aquí? –se separó un poco antes de sentarse cerca de la mesita

-Verá Señor Albafica, un día mientras visitaba al Patriarca la conocí por accidente, la encontré dejándole rosas en… -el chico mordió sus labios –en su sepulcro y sin darnos cuenta estábamos hablando de usted, en ese entonces Agasha aún se dedicaba a vender flores, cuando ella se enteró de que yo era un curandero, me pidió que le enseñara a elaborar remedios, así como yo Agasha estaba buscando ayudar a las personas –explicó alegremente el joven

-Ella siempre ha sido tan noble –suspiró Albafica

-Sin embargo cuando el padre de Agasha falleció… le pedí que viviera en esta cabaña conmigo –comentó algo inseguro

-Agasha me lo dijo –cerró los ojos el peliceleste cruzando sus brazos

-Por favor no me malinterprete, yo estimo mucho a Agasha y… si me atreví a pedirle que viviera aquí, es porque… -trató de explicarse Pefko

Albafica solo le dedicó una mirada seria

-Porque en el pueblo le sobraban pretendientes, usted debe de saber mejor que nadie la razón por la que ella declinó cualquier propuesta, incluso en contra de la voluntad de su padre, pero ellos son del tipo que aceptan un no por respuesta, hasta el día de hoy, siguen interesados en ella –reveló el alumno de Luco -con la muerte de su padre ella se quedó completamente sola, por ello le pedí que se quedara aquí, muy pocos son los que llegan hasta este lugar por la cercanía del Santuario –explicó Pefko

-Entiendo Pefko, y te agradezco que hayas velado por mi pequeña Agasha –sonrió con cierto alivio

-No hace falta que me dé las gracias Señor Albafica –respondió sonrojado el chico

0x0x0x0

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó expectante Albafica

-Está delicioso Señor Albafica, nunca pensé que usted supiera cocinar –sonrió Agasha probando un bocado más

-Agasha tiene razón es todo un manjar –aseveró Pefko

-Gracias –rió el antiguo Piscis –mi maestro Rugonis me enseñó porque como sabrán nadie podía acercarse a nuestra cabaña –

-Es verdad –suspiró triste Agasha

-Espero no haber perdido mi sazón –agregó divertido el peliceleste

-Le puedo asegurar que no lo ha perdido –sonrió Pefko

Mientras Agasha guardaba silencio apenada

-¿sucede algo malo pequeña? –inquirió preocupado al ver el mohín que se formaba en el rostro de su amada

-Señor Albafica… usted cocina mejor que yo –sollozó haciendo puchero

Una carcajada involuntaria escapó de los labios del hermoso muchacho

-No se burle de mí –cruzó los brazos Agasha

-Perdóname pequeña –le dijo tomando sus manos y luego besando sus nudillos –para mí tu eres la mujer perfecta, aún si no sabes cocinar o cualquier otra cosa –

-Señor Albafica –suspiró la joven antes de abrazarlo

Pefko entretanto observó en silencio la escena y luego tosió suavemente, para que no olvidaran su presencia.

0x0x0x0

Observó con curiosidad el pequeño altar con pétalos anaranjados y suspiró antes de sentir como es que unos pequeños brazos le rodeaban por la cintura.

-¿Lo has puesto tú? –

-Sí, el altar sirve para guiar a su alma a mí –explicó brevemente Agasha

-Nunca había oído acerca de algo así –admitió Albafica

-La señora Lupe fue la que me explicó cómo hacerlo, para que cada año pueda encontrar el camino a casa –dijo en un susurro la ojiverde

-gracias Agasha, muchas gracias –dio media vuelta para encontrarse con ese hermoso rostro

-Señor Albafica –sonrió la joven sonrojada

-Perdona mis palabras, pero jamás quise dañarte, a ti, mi pequeña Agasha –le dio un beso antes de separarse al sentir los rayos del alba

-Señor Albafica ¡nunca olvide que yo lo amo! –exclamó la joven con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

El antiguo caballero dorado se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y luego le dedicó una sonrisa dulce antes de echarle un último vistazo a su "hogar", viendo a Pefko dormir en una de las sillas al fondo y luego a su amada Agasha completamente sonrojada con una sonrisa inmensa.

Despacio se dirigió a la puerta y sintió como es que su cuerpo desaparecía, mientras que su alma era la que regresaba a su descanso.

 _Fue capaz de hacer sentir en mi cuerpo lo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo atrás_

 _a vivir cada momento y olvidarme de pretextos para amar…_

* * *

… este… xD estimado lector no asesine a la autora por favor…

Para los que han leído el fic de Veinte Flores con Kardia y Calvera reconocerán a Ixca… xD y pues sí, el chico está usando una armadura y ya les he dicho de quién es xD… ahora también hice mención de alguien que apareció en el "prólogo" y pues les dejo el misterio para el próximo shot jojojo (o la escena extra… no sé o sí sé?)

Me parece que Pefko y Agasha terminan conociéndose, pero esa parte no la tradujeron en el Gaiden de Albafica, y para los fanseses que leyeron el Gaiden de Aldebaran habrán notado que Agasha hace una aparición ahí… digamos que es posterior a esa escena…

También aclaro que Agasha hizo una ofrenda de muertos para "convocar" el alma de Albafica… y pues evidentemente nuestro atractivo caballero acudió al llamado

Amm… creo que he trolleado demasiado al pobre caballero de Piscis, pero vamos que como a todo adolescente le pudo suceder esas cosas, además creo que no todo el día se la pasaba encerrado en su cabaña y pues Albafica tenía que enterarse de algún modo acerca de las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres… (al menos parece que lo sabía cuando se le quedó viendo a Gioca en el gaiden de Manigoldo xD, hasta se acercó para asegurarse que no estaba tan plana como creía)

De Rugonis (así lo escribo xq es la versión oficial del manga xD) cómo se entero de todo eso pues ahí si se los dejo a la imaginación

Y por si sienten que Albafica esta algo OOC pues como se hizo mención él era muy noble y amable, solo que estaba condenado a vivir en soledad, por eso trataba de ser frío, pero ahora que tiene una oportunidad de no limitarse pues lo aprovecha, porque en verdad no tiene nada que perder y todo que ganar

Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, cualquier duda háganmela saber y editaré el capi para agregar la aclaración (si la amerita y no es spoiler)

Saluditos y no asesinen a la autora(?) ;P

PD1Las frases pertenecen a la canción "Ella es" interpretada por Jorge Dominguez (ignoren el ritmo y solo busquen la letra)

PD2 De momento solo tengo planeado un par de shots más, aún no se me ocurre hacer a todos los caballeros…


	2. Capullo de Rosa: Petalos de Rosa (Extra)

Cof... cof... amm gracias por no asesinarme... xD y quiero recordarles a todos los lectores y lectoras q el fic no lleva la tematica de tragedia...

Segundo agradecer por sus comentarios, y pues procuro responderlos todos por mp y si no gracias de nuevo...

XD advertencia uso de OC, linea del tiempo inexacta, sorpresas y algunos detalles ocultos!

y posible shock de dulzura...

* * *

 _Durante días y lunas,_

 _y lunas y días yo voy a la deriva_

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Capullo de Rosa: Pétalos de rosa  
**

El olor a incienso y rosas inundó sus pulmones, con pereza sus orbes celestes miraron a su alrededor, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz cegadora.

-Bienvenido –le dijo una voz femenina

Trató de reconocerla pero si ningún resultado, lo que podía asegurar era ese ser poseía un enorme cosmos.

-Albafica de Piscis –le llamó una mujer sentada en un trono de piedra

-¿quién? –interrogó con reserva el peliceleste

-estoy aquí para proponerte un trato Caballero de Atenea –explicó la mujer poniéndose de pie y evidenciando que usaba una armadura cuya falda estaba formada de serpientes metálicas lo mismo que sus hombreras y su tocado.

-¿eres un espectro? –dijo el caballero poniéndose a la defensiva

-Tranquilo "rosita" no pasa nada –salió de detrás de una de las columnas cierto peliazul con una sonrisa burlona mordiendo una manzana

-¿Kardia? –le reconoció Albafica y recordó al chico de cabello negro –me quieres explicar qué es eso de que tienes un hijo y sobretodo que ¡ya es casi un hombre! –dijo el caballero

-ah… veo que conociste a Ixca, heredó mi atractivo no lo voy a negar –sonrió ladino el peliazul

-No es cierto y lo sabes papá –habló desde el otro lado del salón el jovencito portando su armadura y pronto subió hasta el trono donde la mujer los observaba entretenida

-Este niño –chasqueó la lengua Kardia con un aire de indignación

-Veo que ya conoces a mi nieto –sonrió la mujer colocando la mano en el hombro del muchacho

-¿Quién es usted? –interrogó Albafica sin bajar la guardia

-Muchacho, yo soy… -

-Mi suegra –interrumpió descaradamente el escorpión con las manos en la nuca dedicándole una mirada retadora a la mujer

Ixca por su parte solo dejó escapar una carcajada y Albafica quedó en shock…

-estúpido alacrán irrespetuoso –la mujer le dedicó una mirada despectiva

-¡¿qué?! –exclamó confundido el hermoso muchacho -¡Por Atenea qué alguien me explique lo que sucede aquí! –

-No hace falta que grites Albita –dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas

-Tranquilicese señor Albafica –agregó otra voz con un tono juguetón

-Ellos tienen razón, no hace falta arma escándalo –concluyo una voz más seria

Con lentitud el antiguo caballero de Piscis dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de figuras que no esperaba ver nunca más.

-Ustedes… -

0x0x0x0

Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con esas centelleantes luces, anduvo por aquel sendero esperando con ansiedad reunirse con esos orbes verdes, al llegar observó una vez más aquel ramo de flores rojas y blancas.

-Bienvenido –dijo esa voz a sus espaldas

Con lentitud dio media vuelta, para descubrir a aquella mujer con una enorme sonrisa, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió fueron aquel par de ojos celestes y verdes que le observaban tímidamente desde los brazos de la fémina, balbuceando un par de sílabas sin sentido. Su corazón latió tan fuerte y por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento, antes de sonreír desde el fondo de su alma.

-He llegado Agasha –susurró acercándose despacio

-Rugonis, Luco saluden a papá… -sonrió Agasha mostrando al par de bebés

-Hola pequeños –saludó Albafica con un nudo en la garganta antes de acariciar las matas de cabello celeste y castaño

-¡Oh! Señor Albafica, veo que ya los ha conocido –dijo desde la entrada cierto muchacho pecoso

 _Los días son largos, pero cariño, las lunas son más largas_

 _Las estrellas iluminan mi camino..._

* * *

…ah... xD si bueno el misterio... ya iré develando más acerca de lo q está sucediendo... lo q sí es q amm xD Kardia tuvo la mala suerte de tener "suegra" y qué suegra jajajaja... (creo q si le echan galleta descubriran de quién se trata)

Sip, XD hay otros personajes mencionados ahí...

ah... *3* presento a la sociedad a Rugonis y Luco (sip, son hijos de Albafica y Agasha *w*) ya les diré por qué el atravimiento de esta idea...

Creo q es todo, no me maten please(?)

PD1 Las letras en itálica son versos de la canción de Days and Moons de Elsa Kopf un OST de My Beautiful Bride


End file.
